Saving Dahlia
by Nonhueman
Summary: Cancer is such a scary word, no matter how it's spoken. Peace of mind taken for granted, can be crushed and forever broken.But together we can fight this! Together we can win. For her, for Dahlia. (Rated M for future chapters). Brittana AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey my lovely mythical creatures.

I've finally came up with a fic idea that is close to my heart and I think you will all enjoy the ride.

Let me abduct your mind and help you to get away, if only for a moment.

Reviews are welcome.

Edit: This is an Older/Younger Brittana Fic ( 6 1/2 year age gap) so if you're not comfortable with the idea of that, don't read. To the guest reviewer that took time to read the entire fic before voicing their opinion, feel free to not read any updates :)

Enjoy Guys!

 **Tumblr: Nonhueman**

* * *

"Mama!" Santana watched as Dahlia ran passed Ronny, the little boy in her class that always wore his yellow rain boots to school: yes, even when the sun was shining bright and the weather called for blue skies. She practically leaped over him, her tutu bouncing with each stride.

Santana was leaning against the doorframe of Mrs Abby's kindergarten class, Michael Kors on her arm and Louboutins on her feet. It was rare that she was able to get out of work early, especially on a Monday; her busiest work day of the week. Freshly 30 years old, the woman had managed to climb her way up the corporate ladder and was currently the youngest CEO of Esselle Studios: one of her greatest accomplishments in life. Apart from the little girl who clumsily slammed into her legs almost knocking her over.

"Hi baby..." Santana greeted her daughter with the widest smile and soft laughter at her free spirit antics. She scooped the kindergartner into her arms; a million kisses covered caramel cheeks. "How was school mija?" She asked pulling back and tucking loose wispy stands of brown hair behind the little girls ear: hair that had escaped the relatively neat ponytail she sported this morning.

"Awesome! Mrs Abby had her baby Mama! Hers a girl. Her wasn't at school today acause her needs to take care of the baby! Oh I drawed you a picture mama! Lemme go get it!" Dahlia squirmed out of Santana's arms and Santana let her down with a confused look.

She knew Dahlias teacher was pregnant but she wasn't due for a couple months, or so she thought, as she counted months in her head. No way was she that blocked off from reality. Santana scanned the room as children and parents filtered out. The idea that maybe Dahlia had let her imagination get the best of her went out the window when she noticed an unfamiliar tall blonde at the head of the classroom, placing a basket of Legos on top of the story time bookshelf.

I Santana headed in the woman's direction, assuming she was filling in for Mrs Abby as she seemed to be the only adult that wasn't occupied by a child on her hip or attached to her hand.

Dahlia had clearly gotten distracted with digging through a basket labelled 'Artwork' across the room. A few strides and heels clicking on tiled flooring and Santana found herself tapping the leggy blonde on the shoulder, her bitch face in tact. Habit.

"Excuse me..." She asked, her face full of obvious assumption, considering no one had informed her of the changes with Mrs Abby being gone. The woman turned around and immediately Santana noticed baby blues that struck her numb. She didn't speak for a moment. The woman raised an eyebrow in confusion before smiling sweetly and extending her hand.

"Hi, I'm Brittany Pierce." Brittany looked from Santana's hand to her face a few times, taking in her tapered slacks and fitted low cut white blouse, until Santana was able to gather herself.

I "Umm hi, Santana: Santana Lopez." She shook the extended hand with regained confidence, earning a chuckle from Brittany followed by an explanation.

"I'm sure you're wondering who I am. Honestly, this position was kind of sprung on me this morning. I mean I've subbed for a few classes here before, but mostly I teach dance to preschool through high school students in the ballet quarters twice a week. I am qualified though don't worry." Brittany rambled, releasing Santana's hand with a wink before moving behind her desk to grab a sheet of paper off a messy stack and handing it to Santana, who took it with a nod and looked it over for a second. "This should explain everything, but Mrs Abby went into labor early this morning. She's okay and so is the baby but she won't be back for the remainder of the school year." Brittany was so chipper and looked way too young to be a teacher.

"I'm-"

"Dahlia's mom, yeah I know." Brittany looked at Dahlia and Santana's gaze followed.

"How did you-"

"Are you kidding me? She looks just like you...plus she told me all about you...she's extremely fond of you Santana. Apparently you take the best-est pictures in the whole universe. I'm impressed." Brittany tucked her hair behind her ears before crossing her arms across her chest.

Santana turned her attention back to Brittany, she was still a bit confused and not at all expecting all this new information to be tossed at her this afternoon, but she, of all people knew life could toss major curve balls. "How old are you?" It was straightforward and Santana looked the young woman up and down. Brittany simply laughed and shook her head as if she'd gotten the question on a daily basis. Santana waited with a raised brow; she didn't get the joke.

"I'm 23" She said simply. Waving to one of the children with a smile as they yelled out in excitement that they would see her tomorrow. As Santana expected, Brittany was in fact young: younger than Mrs Abby, who was closer to her own age.

"23..." she repeated, as if the age didn't seem right. Brittany just nodded with a tight-lipped smile. She was used to this reaction though. She knew she was young, but she also knew she was qualified and passionate about her job.

"All my contact information is oskn that sheet." She pointed, "and I will be emailing each parent personally once the sheet is filled out and returned. I know no one was prepared for these changes but I promise I'll make the transition as easy and fun as possible for parents and the kiddos. Right Dahlia?" Santana looked to her side to find Dahlia shoving the drawing she must have been searching for into her Doc McStuffins' backpack. The little girl smiled up at Brittany and nodded.

"Ms Brittany dances Mami! She's super good and her has blonde hair like Quinny."

Brittany kneeled down to help Dahlia neatly place the drawing in her backpack, glancing up at Santana as she zipped it back up and placed it on Dahlias back. "Quinny, huh? She must be super cool." Santana didn't like the way the young blonde looked at her - was she, flirting? Hell no. That's like, super unprofessional right?

"There we go, all set sweetheart." Brittany tickled Dahlia's tummy, and was rewarded with the sweetest giggle before standing and locking eyes with an abnormally silent Santana, who had watched the scene between teacher and student with a million questions on her mind. "It was so nice to meet you Santana, and I'll see you tomorrow Dahlia." A simple smile and one last look over Santana and she walk back over to where she was cleaning up a mess of toys from the day's lessons, leaving Santana feeling lost and in a daze.

* * *

"I'm telling you Quinn, it was weird... it kind of creeped me out." Santana cradled her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she typed away at her laptop that sat atop her legs that were crossed Indian style. Dahlia sat at the end of Santana's king sized bed, an American girl doll on her lap and her eyes glued to some colorful cartoon. Both girls were dressed in pajamas and settled in for the night.

"Santana, are you sure you're not reading too much into this?" Quinn asked, her voice filled with doubt. "Like the time you thought the kid at Silvers was trying to steal your car and he was simple trying to do his job and valet." Quinn laughed at the memory and Santana rolled her eyes, adjusting her glasses on her nose.

"Most people use their damn words! He just reached for my keys!" Dahlia turned to look at her mother with a scolding expression. Her brows scrunched up as she attempted to look stern and pointed at Santana with the arm that wasn't securing her doll in her lap.

"Dollar in the swear jar mama!" She turned back to her show with a giggle, proud that she had caught her mother using 'no-no words'.

"This kid is gonna make me broke..." She joked with her best friend. I mean the jar was practically overflowing with dollar bills. Santana shook her head and resumed the topic at hand. "But seriously...do you think I should say something? I mean even if she wasn't flat out intentionally flirting with me, I'm not a like...a lesbian or anything." Santana ran an hand through her hair, a nervous habit.

"I don't know Santana, what if this girl is just friendly? What if she was simply trying to make a good impression on you as a teacher? I don't feel as though you need to address it, at least not until she grabs a boob or slaps your ass. Then I'd start to worry just a bit. And even if she does have a girl crush...so what? Why is that such a horrible idea? You're a beautiful strong woman, plus I saw the shirt you wore to the studio today." Quinn laughed at her own joke and Santana's eyes grew at the visual.

The conversation continued as best friends gossiped a bit more and discusses a photo shoot that Santana had lined up for the following day at a brand new Hampton that was soon to open in Manhattan. Santana had added 6 more bucks to the swear jar by the time she said her goodnight to Quinn and ended the call.

She checked the time before sticking her phone in her bra and closing the laptop that had made its way off her lap and onto the opposite side of the bed from where she was sitting. It was close to nine in the evening. She swung her bare feet off the side of the bed and made her way to turn off the television that hung mounted on the wall just in front of her bed, evoking a whine from Dahlia.

"Ayee, no ma'am I don't want to hear it, I gave you an extra 30 minutes of cartoons." Santana stressed, her hands on her hips. "Teeth brushed and in bed in 10 minutes mija. Maybe we can finally finish the book with the lost puppy, see how it ends, whattaya say?"

Dahlias eyes lit up. She hopped down off the bed and raced out the double doors of Santana's bedroom and into her bathroom down the hall. Santana couldn't help but laugh, her heart swelling with admiration. Dahlia was getting so big. She would be six in a matter of months, and next school year, first grade. It had always been just the two of them; well there was Quinn who Santana met in college. She was there for her entire pregnancy, Lamaze and all, and when Quinn married Puck, ultimately Santana gained him and their two daughters who were both older the Dahlia.

Shaking her head, she entered her own bathroom suite, twisting her hair into a messy bun and brushing her teeth, scrolling through Instagram as she did so.

Santana walked down the hall, which lead to Dahlia's bedroom, peeking in her bathroom as she passed to make sure there was no mess. She smiled when she saw the counter space was clean and void of any mess. When she stepped into her daughter's room, she was greeted by a little butt sticking out of the toy chest in the corner. She cleared her throat, causing Dahlia to wiggle out of the chest and turn to meet Santana's gaze with a pout.

"I can't find my Ana doll mama..." She ran over to Santana who lifted her in her arms and moved to sit on the bed with Dahlia on her lap.

"That's because you left it at Quinny's house baby, remember? She's brining it to work tomorrow and I'll make sure she's back safe in your arms when I get home." Santana kissed Dahlia's cheek and wrapped her arms tight around a tiny waist. "Why don't you sleep with Lamby, she looks super lonely over there on the floor." Dahlia nodded, still not completely happy to not have her Ana doll, but satisfied with the compromise.

Once Dahlia had her stuffed Lamby in hand and was snuggled close to Santana under her comforter, Santana began to read the story of the lost puppy; the soft glow of Dahlia's night lamp setting a serene atmosphere. It truly was one of Santana's favorite this to do. It was so easy to forget the world and all its stress when it was just she and Dahlia, cuddled close and just being with one another.

Occasionally Dahlia would ask a question and Santana would happily answer and place a soft kiss on her forehead. It didn't take long for little snores to fill the air. Santana held Dahlia for a few moments more just looking at her face but when she felt herself nodding off she gently moved to get out of bed to head into her own bedroom to end the night.

"Mama..."

If Santana had been one more step outside Dahlias bedroom she wouldn't have heard the tiny sleep filled voice. She turned around and popped her head in the open door.

"Yeah baby?"

"I wanna dance," she mumbled.

Santana simply smiled and nodded. "Of courses baby. I know you'd be the best dancer. You can learn from Ms Lelia; Noa and Alana dance with her."

"I wanna dance with Ms Brittany."

Santana's eyes grew wide but she found her composure quickly. "I'll have to look into it babybop, get some sleep okay? Te quiero mucho."

"Te quiero mucho, mommy."

Apparently avoiding Ms Brittany was no longer an option.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey my lovely mythical creatures.

So initially I was going to keep this story in Santanas POV, but this idea came to me and I ran with it! Hope you all enjoy a look into the mind of our sweet Brittany.

Let me abduct your mind and help you to get away, if only for a moment.

Reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: This is an Older/Younger Brittana Fic ( 6 1/2 year age gap) so if you're not comfortable with the idea of that, don't read. This is the last time I'll post this disclaimer :)

Enjoy Guys!

Ps: Waiting on my beta to edit and look for my many typos lol forgive me.

 **Tumblr: Nonhueman**

* * *

"And one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight...again, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight...one more time, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Excellent Camilla! That was amazing. I'm telling you, one more week and you will be so ready for your Juilliard audition. Your extensions have improved so much in the past three months, I told you the shoes would make a difference, you get a better grip and can maintain your balance so much better." Brittany grabbed her water bottle from the floor next to the wall that was covered top to bottom by a mirror and wooden ballet conditioning bars. She took a long drink of the cool liquid, closing her eyes as it instantly replenished her. She adjusted her sweater which had fallen off one shoulder with her free hand before jogging over to the large stereo and pausing the music on her phone that was being transmitted through an aux cord, ceasing classical music.

"I'm so freaking proud of you Milly."

She said with a genuine smile as she hugged her student. Camilla had managed to close the space between them in a few long strides. Toned arms wrapped around the girls neck and held her tight.

Brittany always got so attached when she taught a student that had so much potential. But with Camilla it's was times ten. Camilla was such a hard worker. Literally every private practice session, she gave her all. The girl had never had anything handed to her. She got into Concord Branson Academy on a strict scholarship almost four years ago and managed to maintain straight A's, stay out of any real trouble and become Brittany's star student. Brittany knew those things weren't easy for Camilla to obtain and accomplish. She knew that Camilla had four other siblings and a single mother that worked three jobs to put food on the table and just barely manage to pay rent on time. Camilla worked too, it was part of the reason why it was close to twelve AM and their practice was just coming to an end.

"Did you get your schedule for next week?" Brittany asked as she shoved her towel and water bottle into her duffle bag, peaking at Camilla over her shoulder, who was packing up as well.

Brittany taught Camilla free of charge. Initially the girl had been assigned dance as a mandatory elective her freshman year. Brittany had just started teaching at CBA, she was in school, Juilliard of course, majoring in Dance and minoring in childhood education. She immediately saw amazing potential in Camilla. Since then she had invested a lot of time in the girl and she believed in her wholeheartedly. So when the school year ended and the class was no longer a requirement, she reached out to Camilla; offering her the training, free of charge. The two had grown very close. Camilla was like a little sister to Brittany and she knew one day the dancer would share a stage with the likes of Beyoncé, or Brittany spears or someone else's super amazing with awesome backup dancers. She helped Camilla find her passion and she was happy to help her learn ,grow and perfect her craft.

"I do...I have a few early days next week so, I mean if you're free we don't have to meet so late. I know you're teaching that class now, the class of the lady that had a baby or whatever...right?"

Brittany took the folded sheet of paper out of Camellias hand and shoved it in her pocket with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Ms. Abby's kindergarten class. It's only been a couple days, but I love it. Five year olds are surprisingly cool. And they think I'm cool so..."

She shrugged and smiled as she thought about the bright little faces that had all been so receptive to getting a brand new teacher just before the Christmas holiday, and and only a few months shy from the end of the school year. One in particular stood out from the rest. Little Dahlia Lopez. She quickly shook the thought out of her head.

"Everyone thinks you're cool Ms. P." Camilla rolled her eyes as she slung her book-bag over her head and adjusted the straps on her shoulders. She took a drink from her own water bottle.

"Let's just hope that's what you're saying when I'm not around and in close enough distance to kick you if you were to say otherwise."

The two laughed together and fell into small talk. They discussed the time frame of the video submission for Juilliard, as well as the stage performance. They even touched base about Camilla's home life, which to Brittany's relief, was getting a little better now that her mom was only working two jobs, one which was paying more as of a recent pay increase.

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home Milly, it's late."

Brittany looked at the time on her phone as she locked the ancient wooden door for the separate entrance to the dance quarters of CBA. The city was still lively and bustling regardless of the dropping temperature. Horns and sirens filling the air.

"Nah it's cool, I only live a few blocks away, my brother is already walking to meet me halfway, and I have pepper spray."

Camilla dangled her keys as proof of the pepper spray keychain hanging from them. Brittany sighed knowing the girl wouldn't give in and hugged her one last time, making her promise to send a text once she was safely home and set off for her own walk home. Brittany lived roughly 30 minutes in the other direction, even though she did own a car she enjoyed the commute on foot. She loved to people watch and take in all that was NYC.

Being from a small boring town made her appreciate all that the natives of the city seemed to hate and take for granted. She stuck her ear buds in her ears and shoved her hands in her pockets to keep them warm as she started on her way home, her duffle slung across her chest. It was the same thing everyday. Work from seven am to four thirty pm and then dance lessons from four thirty until eight. Sometimes classes would be swapped for an audition or two, but for the most part that was it. Their weren't any hip parties, no late nights out with friends or colleagues for the most part, and she had no family in the city. Everyone was back home in Idaho. She had forced herself to grow up way sooner than she would have liked to, but she had a dream and a goal to reach and it called for certain luxuries to become sacrifices.

Was she lonely, sure? But she learned to deal with it. It's not like she didn't try to date, she did. But a few months in, her busy schedule just seemed to cause things to fall apart. So Netflix and chill turned into Netflix and Chinese. They became her best friends and dating was placed on the 'I'll get around to it' list.

Brittany walked up to 'Evans', her favorite hole in the wall just 10 minutes from her apartmeant. She pulled her earbuds out of her ears, tucking them in her pocket before knocking gently on the glass door. She knew Sam hadn't closed up yet by the light on in the back of the restaurant.

Sure enough Sam rounded the corner and smiled when he saw who was waiting to be let in. He unlocked the door and Brittany stepped inside the dimly lit diner.

"You're late..." He stated without looking at his watch as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Camilla." She stated simply, hopping up on a stool in front of the bar rubbing her hands together. She tended to underdressed for the weather. Weather was tricky this time of year. One minute it was 57 and sunny and the next it was 30 and her ass was frost bitten.

"She's been working pretty late this week, and she has her audition pretty soon." Brittany tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Got something good for me?" She asked just as her stomach rumbled. Sam laughed softly and headed behind the bar and into the kitchen, leaving Brittany with her thoughts.

Thoughts that had been pretty much on the same person for past couple days. She didn't even know the woman but her presence was pretty unforgettable. I mean, she was gorgeous, mature, powerful...and those eyes, that gaze, it was so intense. Not to mention Dahlia was a perfect little angel, a star student, and so well behaved. Brittany found herself asking the little girl mundane questions about her mother. Trying to learn her favorite food, favorite color, favorite movie and anything else the kid would spill. Now she was pretty sure it her favorite movie wasn't Frozen like Dahlia had said, but for the most part it seems like the little girl knew her stuff. Dahlia was clearly very close to her mother, she admired her and she knew her well. Maybe it was inappropriate to get such information from a child simply because she had a mega crush on her mother, but she didn't really care. She couldn't remember the last time she had been smitten with anyone. She couldn't recall the last time she had permanently remembered the scent of a woman's perfume, the dimples in her cheeks or the way her eyes looked almost metallic when the light hit them just right.

Brittany's thoughts were ceased by Sam clearing his throat. He was standing in front of her with a confused look, holding out a brown paper bag. She smiled bashfuly and took it from his hands.

"Thanks Sam..." The bag was warm and smelled amazing. Burger maybe, she was sure she smelled onion rings.

"Nah it's no problem, where were you just now?" He folded his arms across his chest, curious.

"Just thinking about these emails I have to send out to the parents of sixteen preschoolers when I get home." Brittany smiled and hopped down off the stool, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and placing a quick kiss on his cheek, noticing the way they immediately flushed a bright red. Yes, Brittany was painfully aware of the crush Sam had on her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kay? If I don't leave now I'll be up until..." She looked at her phone taking in the time. It was 12:45 " 3 am, sending out emails. Here is to hoping it's not so late when I drop by tomorrow." Brittany offered Sam on last smile and waved on her way out the door.

It didn't take Brittany long to reach her apartment after leaving 'Evans'. She greeted her favorite doorman Hershel with a tired smile and though she was nearing exhaustion, headed for the stairwell. She took the stairs two at a time until she reached her floor. Long days always made coming home feel so much better,almost as if she had earned it. She sometimes tended to overdue it without knowing it. Stepping into her apartment she was greeted by Ollie, her two year old labradoodle. She locked the door behind her while simultaneously petting her companions wooly fur atop his head.

"Sorry I'm home so late Ollie." She looked down at the dog with a sympathetic face and took off her duffle, dropping it and kicking it under the side table near the door. She dropped her keys in the bowl that rest on its surface.

"You hungry buddy, because I'm freaking starving."

Brittany kicked off her shoes and made her way into the kitchen. She set the brown bag that housed her food in the microwave so that it would stay warm, intending to shower before eating, but first their was a rather large puppy nudging at her hip. She laughed.

"I know, I know I gotcha." She filled Ollie's bowl with kibble and scratched behind his ear for good measure. The dog had a habit of chewing up articles of clothing when she worked late.

Brittany checked her phone as she headed to her bedroom. She replied to Camilla first, who had informed her she had gotten home safely.

-Home and passing out. You kicked my butt tonight. See ya tomorrow. xoxo Milly.

She replied to her mother, and Sam who both seemed to be checking to make sure she was home and settling in for the evening. Once that was out of the way she connected her phone to its charger, gathered some pajamas to lounge in and left a trail of the clothing she stripped off on her way to the bathroom. She could have swore the hot water had whispered her name as she turned the nozzle to the shower. She pulled the hair tie out of golden tresses and it pooled around her shoulders and tickled the center of her back. Securing the tie around her wrist she stepped into the hot stream and washed away a days work.

Brittany ran a hand through her freshly washed hair before grabbing the last piece of her burger and popping it in her mouth, humming at the deliciousness and letting her head fall back with pleasure before returning her attention back to the computer that rest on her coffee table. The coffee table she was currently using as both a computer desk and dining table. Her back rest against the sofa she was wedged between. She took the next contact pamphlet from the pile next to her laptop and entered the email address provided into her new mailing list along with contact information. She read the packet once over briefly and placed it in her designated manila folder.

It didn't take her long to get to the last paper on what was once a pretty hefty stack, the gorgeous cursive signature stood out to her immediately. More specifically the name.

God, even her handwriting is flawless, she though as she brought the paper close to her face to get a better look. Brittany entered the email that Santana provided, in her mailing list for the class along with the others. She read over the form a few times.

It wasn't inappropriate to send the mother of one of your students a text at...she looked at the time at the top of the screening her iphone. '1:45am'. No, no it was totally normal.

So what you don't know the woman or if she herself, even likes women, or how about the fact that she probably doesn't have any interest in you at all. Maybe she thinks you're just a teacher and she's some big shot lawyer or something else that seems super fancy smancy and important. Pursing her lips, Brittany let out a deep breath, one she wasn't even aware she had been holding and typed the number into her phone saving it under the alias 'Maybe'.

A She finished editing her mass email and sent the finished product to her parents. Her head hurt, and she was thinking too much for the late hour. A simple introduction with a little information about her as a teacher and a person. She listed her contact information and informed her parents of the schedule/criteria she would be utilizing for the remainder of the school year. It was pretty standard stuff.

Closing her laptop, she stood and stretched her arms above her head, feeling bones crack and settle and her joints ache as always for a day's work of dancing and the newly added wrestling with five year olds. A yawn followed and Ollie who had been flanked by her side the entire time, chewing on a rope toy, beat her to it as he disappeared down the hall that lead to her bedroom. She couldn't help but chuckle tiredly as she made her way around the apartment making sure things were in order.

Stove off, deadbolt locked, lights out, everything off the floor so she didnt trip and break her neck if she got up in the middle of the night for a glass of water. Everything seemed In order. She dragged herself to her bedroom and shimmied out of her night shorts kicking them blindly in the dark across the room. Her bed looked so enticing. No seriously, she could hear the sweet whispers filling the air, silencing only once she sank into her mattress pulling the covers. Up around her neck. She was almost asleep when she remembered she needed to set her alarm and plug her phone in to charge over night. With a heavy sigh Brittany turned over clumsily in bed, trying to keep the covers securely around her body. She reached for the phone on her nightstand and cursed at the light that illuminated when she hit the home button. A few taps and she was all set.

So why couldn't she put the phone down? A couple minutes passed and she found herself looking at a new text, 'Maybe' in bold text across the top of the screen. Her heart was racing and butterflies practical assaulted her stomach. There was something in her, and maybe it was from all the Disney movies she watched on a regular basis but, that something was telling her to do it. Send something...anything.

-Yeah...sooooo, I can't stop thinking about you. BP

She closed her eyes and hit send. It was honest, it was simple, and possibly the stupidest thing she had ever done. So 'Maybe' came a little sooner than she had intended.


End file.
